Jack x Jane - Mary poppins returns
by Kittenlover1974
Summary: A Jane x Jack and what happens in their love life
1. After the baloons

It's a new day after what happened with the Baloons, it seems like everyone forgot about it already, but I didn't, I think the only reason why is because I was with Jack... when we were together side by side it felt... well words can't describe it... "Jane, you've got to be going now haven't you?" Micheal says staring at me, "oh yes, I do, I'll see you later Micheal!" I say and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. As I head out I see Jack turning the lights off as he always does "Hey Jane, need a lift? I'm heading in your direction anyway" Jack says smiling at me. "Well if you wouldn't mind Jack.." I say smiling back, I honestly couldn't care if I walked, I only wanted him to rest his head on my shoulder, grisping my hand like he did before, ever since he did that I couldn't stop thinking about it. "Well hop on then, at the front" I get on and he gets up behind me, once again resting his head on my shoulder, holding my hands, I could feel my face going a bit red, but I didn't mind. "Hold on." Jack says going off. "Yesterday was Magical wasn't it?" I ask jack hoping he remembers. "It definitely was Jane, but the best part was being side by side with you." Jack says flirting. "Your making me blush." I say smiling. "That's the point" We both have a small laugh. "Here we are" Jack says helping me off the bike "Yep... I'll see you later Jack.?" I say looking at him "I'll make sure of it" he says waving before getting on his bike and taking off, now I knew for a fact my face was burning up with blush.


	2. Mystery place

As I'm walking I see Jack in the distance talking to one of his mates, but the other guy soon leaves, I walk up to Jack "Hey! How was your day?" I ask smiling, I don't know why but since what happened I can't stop thinking about Jack, I just want to hear his voice.. "You know it was the same ,turning on and off lights, it's still winter so it's getting dark, not as much but I still have to turn the light on eariler, although now that I'm done I wouldn't mind giving you a lift." He says smiling, I Think he enjoys the resting his head on my shoulder as much as I do, I smile and say "Well if you insist." We both smile, I get on his bike and we ride off. "Mind if I pick you up at 8?" Jack says. "What for?" I ask suspiciously. "It's a surprise" Jack says. "Well in that case sure" I say smiling, once he drops me off we both smile and go our separate ways. As I walk in I see Georgie standing there. "Auntie Jane is Jack going to be our new Uncle in law?" I star at him blushing like mental "N-no Georgie were just friends.!" I say "Oh okay" Goergie says going up stairs. "What is going on between you and Jack Jane?" Micheal says giving me a fright. "Micheal! You scared me! Me and jack are just friends..." I say, although I wish it wasn't true. "Just friends you say?" He says with a smirk, I hate it when he smirks, it makes me want to slap him. "Well it's not like there's anything happening.." I say "Not that anyone knows about" He says winking. "Never wink like that again, it's disgusting." I say trying to change the subject, but it was true "At least tell me if you like him Jane." I hesitated for a moment. "Well?" Micheal says teasing me. "I mean... I guess I do a little bit.." I say trying to hide a smile. "Well if you were to be with anyone, I'm glad it's Jack, have you two got any plans any time soon?" I blush thinking about what he could have planned for tonight, but being alone with him would be enough. "He's picking me up at 8 to take me somewhere..."

I say quietly.. "Where?" Micheal says smirking. "It's a surprise"

8 o'clock

I open the door to see jack sitting on his bike with some flowers "Who are they for?" I say sarcastically. "Guess." He says teasing. "Hmm.. Micheal?" We both laugh, I loved his laugh.. "Close, there for his beautiful sister" That was the first time someone had called me beautiful apart from Micheal, I honestly didn't expect it and I knew my face was red. "Such a charmer you are." I say smiling as I take the flowers in. "Friends don't buy flowers for each other" Micheal says trying to tease me. "Shut up," I say smiling as I put them in a vase. I head out the door and go onto his bike and we start to ride off. "Where are we going?" I ask. "It's still a surprise" about 10 minutes later we arrive at a beach, but only it was a full moon and with the moon sparkling off the water... it was beautiful.. "Jack... this is beautiful" I say staring at the reflection in the sea. "I come here every full moon, and when I thought of it I knew it reminded me of you" I blush. "You know how to make me go red that's for sure" We both laugh. We sit down on the warm sand, it was silent until "I'm going to miss you once you leave..." Jack says quite sad. I think for a moment. "What if I stay with Micheal and get a job here? Micheal needs the extra support anyway." Jack looks at me with a smile on his face, I love the way he smiled. "That would be amazing Jane! But what if you can't get a job..?" He asks getting a bit sadder. "I'll figure something out, there's always a way right?" I say smiling. "Yeah, your right.." We star at each other for a while until I seen him getting closer until he...

Kissed me


End file.
